Opposites always attract
by TW-addict
Summary: Based on posts and questions about "which one of your OTP..." - a little more insight into Kayla and Stiles' relationship with fluff and cuteness overload. Please R & R :)


**Disclaimer; teen wolf is not mine in any shape or form - I see a few of these texts/posts around so figured I should do one especially with all the angst in the latest few chapters of deadly intentions (laughs maniacally) hope you all enjoy X**

 _Which one hogs the blanket?_

Kayla. She's a fidgeter plus has a tendency to get cold at night which usually results in being cuddled under the covers and progressively throughout the night ending up like a burrito.

"Uh... Kaylz?" Stiles asked, "you've got my side of the covers and I'm pretty sure my junk is freezing off"

"Then get your cute butt over here and snuggle with me"

 _Which one cuts the others hair?_

Kayla. Since Stiles grew out his hair it constantly needs maintained and he hates going to the barbers because it's "a waste of time" and "they charge a fortune for nearly clipping my ear off" so Kayla spends some time playing with his hair (which Stiles **loves** ) and they have fun styling it ridiculously before she trims it.

" _Oh my god_ I look like Harry Styles"

"Ha - you wish"

 _Which one makes coffee for the other every morning?_

Stiles. Kayla's a coffee-holic so Stiles every morning without fail has a cup of coffee waiting for with her signature six sugars in it to perk her up for the rest of the day, because a grumpy Kayla is definitely not someone anyone would want to cross.

"Aww, thanks babe"

"I still say you're gonna end up dropping dead from sugar overload though"

"Me and sugar have a very serious relationship Stiles, don't break us up"

 _Which one picks up the pizza?_

Kayla. She usually pays, despite Stiles' protests, and always enjoys buying extra snacks on the way. In fact more often that not Stiles rides with her just to keep each other company and if the pizza isn't ready by the time they get there they get a little handsy in the jeep just to pass the time (well that and they're _very_ horny teenagers)

"I can't believe those idiots put pineapples on the pizzas - I _specifically_ said  no pineapples, no as in nada, zilch, zero"

"Okay babe, calm down" Stiles laughed, "it's not the end of the world - we'll just pick them off when we get home"

"I will slap you will this pizza for suggesting such a thing - the pizza is already contaminated, I'm ordering new ones"

 _Which one likes their music on full volume?_

Kayla. She has no sense of crossing the line. Her earbuds are blasting out music so loud Stiles' neighbours can probably hear.

"Kaylz... Kayla? Babe? Oi, KAYLA? Kaylz for the love of Yoda-" he gave up, Kayla totally not hearing him at all, "hey baby, THE YANKEES _SUCK!"_

"Excuse me, the fuck?"

"Well we got there in the end"

 _Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?_

Stiles. Without a doubt. He's a restless sleeper anyway so add crumbs to the equation and it ends in disaster.

"They're itchy"

"They're not itchy Stiles, they're crumbs, they're not going to kill you"

"You never know"

"Stiles don't be so dramatic"

"I'm not dramatic, I'm _never_ dramatic, it just feels like tiny little knives digging into me - ah screw this, I'm getting new bed sheets"

 _Which one is ticklish?_

Both actually but Kayla is the one that no one thought she was, so when Stiles found out he totally played that to his advantage.

"Stiles don't you dare- _oh my god_ -no- _no_ stop that's ahaha, that's tickly- _ **STILES"**_

 _Which one sings and which one plays the music?_

Both. They sing along in the jeep and play makeshift drums on poor Roscoe and usually end up bickering over who is singing the right lyrics.

"Stiles that's not the words"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Babe, no.1 Michael Jackson fan here, you're waging a loosing battle here"

"You are _unbelievable_ "

 _Who in your otp holds the back of the others sweater to stop them from doing something stupid?_

Both.

Stiles does it when Kayla is about to start a fight, both verbal and physical, and always reminds her about the tips he taught her for 'anger management'. And also, when they're older and have kids etc, Stiles would totally do that if some other stuck up mom made some comment about how Kayla is a bad mom because she works and her kids have smart mouths and before Kayla can take a swing Stiles just tugs her back and quietly reminds her that at least their kids are not snotty little brats in which Kayla just sticks her middle finger up to the woman before Stiles can drag her away.

And Kayla would pull Stiles back by his sweater when he was acting jealous and probably roll her eyes as she did so.

"Stiles, drop it"

"He just complimented your boobs"

"My boobs are really nice"

"Well, yeah" Stiles nodded, "they are, the _best_ actually but-wait, no, I'm going to _kill_ him-"

 _ **"Stiles"**_

 _Which one proposes?_

Stiles. He's the more 'out there' mushy type - that and Kayla is extremely fearful of marriage and everything that goes with it, so when Stiles proposes with the most heartfelt speech anyone has ever heard in front of their friends and family (most of which are actually choking up a little) Kayla just flicks his forehead and mutters "asshole"

"Um... So is that a no?"

"Of course not"

"So it's a yes?"

"No"

"It's not?"

"... I don't know"

"You're confusing me here Kaylz"

"I'm confusing you? You just dropped to one knee spontaneously and asked me to be your wife and I feel like I'm going into cardiac arrest and _you're_ confused?"

"I was being romantic"

"Oh god... I think I'm going to faint"

Fast forward five minutes and one very awkward fainting spell where Stiles scrambles to catch her and wake her up, dropping the ring in the process with another ten minutes searching for the damn thing Kayla finally says yes with her very own Kayla like speech in response, "of course it's a yes dumbass, think of all the free cake we get to taste and fun gifts we'll get and oh my god imagine the honeymoon - nothing but full on sex for two weeks straight"

And then Stiles faints in shock.

But once they both actually come to and realise what just happened Kayla would smile and lean up to kiss him and whisper, "in all seriousness... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you do grow back that rather questionable beard of yours"

 _Who in your otp asks the other one weird questions in the middle of the night and who the other in the head with the pillow?_

Stiles asks the weird questions. He rambles and words just spill from his mouth and when he can't sleep he finds himself overthinking and that leads to midnight questions and debates.

"How weird is it to think that space is, like, endless? And we're here just like teeny tiny little specs floating about?"

"Very weird, now go to sleep"

"Is it possible to make toast in a microwave?"

"I don't know. We have a toaster Stiles"

"And something I just realised - when I brush my teeth I wiggle my ass, is that like a common thing or is it just me?"

"If you don't stop talking you can wiggle that cute ass of yours out this bed and sleep on the couch"

"Okay"

"Good, night Stiles"

"Night baby..."... "But wait, do big toes really help us keep our balance- _oomph_ " he cut himself off with a mouthful of pillow, "okay, couch it is"

 **A)n idk I find myself writing well into the night haha but I hope you like, just a cute thing to take away from the angst and please please review I love you all see ya soon ha xxx**


End file.
